


Pirates Need Not Apply

by Luthienberen



Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Pirates, sailing ships, time slips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson had merely wished for a nice quiet holiday full of fishing and sun, far away from London on the island of Nassau. Pirates had not been a consideration when making their holiday plans. He had clearly underestimated Holmes’ ability to find trouble.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic





	Pirates Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) February Prompt “Fleet”. 
> 
> Also written for [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt 033 Raised.

* * *

Watson inhaled as a breeze ruffled his hair. The tang of brine was carried on the currents of the wind. It also caught up the scents of his companions, some rather unwashed while others must have taken advantage of whatever perfume or cologne they could lay their hands upon. 

For a moment Watson ignored the multitude of odours, both pleasant and unpleasant unlike, as he closed his eyes temporarily against the glare of the midday sun - not an insignificant prospect in the blazing heat of the Caribbean. Above his head was the creak of rigging, beside him he heard the shift of his companion - boots on wet deck under which the wooden boards groaned slightly as the ship rolled on the waves, small as the waves were at present.

The painful hold that his companion - well, captor - had on Watson’s arm was an annoyance moreso because he had chosen the arm with his weakened shoulder, still stiff from his wound at Maiwand. Otherwise Watson could have mentioned what a poor grip his captor had on his person, but such criticism surely wasn't polite and indeed, rather detrimental for their future chances for escape.

Ah yes, Holmes. His dearest friend stood not far from him, and opening his eyes, Watson glanced over at the detective who appeared remarkably composed for a man surrounded by _pirates_. His bright face bore a fascinated expression, which Watson understood - he too, was curious and intrigued by the presence of pirates but he was rather more concerned by the plank situated to their left further down from the ship. 

Walking the plank was _not_ how Watson envisioned his life ending, or indeed, his lovely summer holiday. Evidently he had been remiss in his lecture to Holmes on the proper holiday spirit - taking on a case involving gold doubloons and mysterious islands in the balmy waters off Nassau. 

Formally a hotbed for pirates Watson had believed them to hunted down years ago. He had clearly been mistaken.

"I am sure this is all a mistake gentlemen!"

Watson sighed and raised an eyebrow at his Holmes, the source of this trouble. Watson distrusted that friendly yet earnest fervour as his genius lounged in the grip of his captors. Grey eyes flashed at Watson with a gleam of mischief and Watson had the horrid feeling that Holmes was going to try something silly...though considering they were being held prisoner by pirates maybe some more foolishness wouldn't be misplaced. 

Though he ought to act first just in case Holmes decided on theatrics. 

Ignoring the jeers of the flamboyant clad pirates that surrounded him, Watson casually surveyed the area again. 

Truly, the ship was a beauty. 

Small, yet elegant but somehow misplaced, for her sails were square, her decks of beautifully polished wood not yet tarnished by her owners beyond the slick of water from where Holmes and Watson had been hoisted aboard. In fact...unease unfurled in Watson even as senses properly absorbed the sight spread before him.

A square-rigged ship, with three masts, deep crimson flags reminding Watson of blood on his surgical blade or staining the sands of Maiwand. She had a large hold, but was not built for speed so vulnerable to pirate hunters. However, this Captain who spoke musically in Spanish whilst his Englishman captor jabbered away in Watson's left ear, had no concern for beyond the bow of his elegant lady stretched a _fleet_ of pirate ships. 

A fleet that had not been there when they had abruptly found themselves in the sparkling blue waters far from Nassau, with the cloying fog rolling away to reveal the sailing ship they were now occupying. 

In the shimmering haze of the humid day Watson caught dazzling sparks as eyeglasses were raised to view the horizon. Birds wheeled, rising on the air currents, wings spread white or blue or black against the skies. 

Sloops were raised up on the waves, captured on a sudden steady wind that had sailed into the world with the fleet. Schooners with narrow hulls and two masts kept the sister sloops company. Together the two types of ships were as fast as dolphins and ranged ahead of the fleet, maybe seeking prey.

"Magnificent," breathed Holmes.

Watson nearly rolled his eyes. Holmes would never be a pirate but the artist in his friend's blood admired the splendour of the arrayed mass of ships, the flair of gold, the sheen of silver cuffs and earrings, the mix of breeches with stocking clad legs tucked into boots or square toed shoes, others wearing trousers (and Watson blushed at sighting a couple of women clad in breeches and stockings). Full shirts were aplenty, as were coats of varying cuts and colours.

Tattoos abounded and the weaponry was old, with flintlocks and muskets being the main gun. In fact, from the ship to the jewellery and speech to the very fashion worn smacked of the early 18th century.

Watson’s thoughts stuttered to a halt.

A ship - a fleet - and people out of their time.

Good gracious what trouble had they fallen in? Caught like fish in a net by people from a time long hence?

All he wished to do was fish and enjoy the balmy heat far from the cold, foggy and damp chills of London. Why had he trusted both Sherlock and his sneaky brother Mycroft? The former couldn’t resist a case and the latter practically _was_ the British government.

Watson’s moustache quivered and he silently swore that he would vet the next few cases, because mysterious islands and gold doubloons was one thing, but ghostly apparitions? 

There was a limit and on holiday Watson refused to entertain ghosts, both he and Sherlock had a sufficient score of ghosts between them, (Maiwand, people Holmes couldn't save in time, the Reichenbach Falls for starters), so their holidays had enough luggage without ghosts in stunning vessels turning up.

In Mycroft’s case, well Watson would practice “guilty until proven innocent”, which was unfair only until you met the man and had all sorts of shady people popping up in your life - or admittedly, as they had: dropping into the lives of disreputable people, such as their pirates.

Mind made up; Watson decided to live up to his epithet of "Man of Action".

Wrenching free of his fellow irritating Englishman of the weak grip, Watson threw a punch at the Captain who did not have time to be surprised. 

Grabbing the Captain's sword Watson swept it in an arc that had Holmes' captors spring away. His shoulder protested but Watson ignored it for now. Seizing his cheering detective Watson yelled, "Time to prove you are as fleet of foot as you declare old chap!"

Holmes, the maniac, grinned and sprinted off while surprise was still with them. Watson followed with a slashing sweep of the curved blade at the nearby rigging. A moment later there was an ominous creak and men and women were scattering with roars and shrieks.

"You should take better care of your Lady!" Watson shouted, glee pumping through his veins, energising him in his pursuit of Holmes. His clever detective had taken advantage of the chaos Watson had unleashed, briefly detouring to snatch at a pile of glittering treasure, quick as one of his Irregulars.

Then Sherlock proved he was as fleet of foot as he boasted, and in a flash both men had not merely walked the plank, but raced over it to dive into the deep blue waters.

Warmth plumed around Watson as the sea welcomed him once more. Strong arms gripped him and Watson surfaced with a splutter. Holmes' worried expression searched him. 

"I'm fine Holmes."

Holmes looked unconvinced. "Once we are back at our holiday home I shall check your shoulder, in case your old wound is playing up."

It was not only the water warming Watson now, so with a flush he glanced back at the ship they had escaped from, still mindful that they had not escaped from the pirate fleet.

"Good heavens," said Holmes, breathing ghosting across Watson's wet cheek. "They are departing."

Watson tread water, too astonished to say anything. Their captors must have forgotten them for the gallant square-rigged ship was turning away and sailing towards her brethren. As she did, a flag was raised: not the skull and crossbones but with a jewelled jaguar in mid-leap.

"Good heavens Holmes! That is the same symbol of the jewelled pin our client wore on their scarf!"

"There does seem to be some connection," agreed Holmes.

Together they watched as the fleet disappeared into the haze, vanishing like a mirage.

Before either man could wonder what was to be their fate the shimmering haze transformed back into a thick sea fog which had initially transported them here. The fog had found them when they stumbled upon an artfully hidden shallow lake. Watson felt Holmes' strong fingers clench tighter on him in the humid wet presence of the fog, but in a jiffy the fog had dissipated to reveal Nassau. 

Yet where once there had been the shallow lake in question, now was low-lying vegetation scattered across low level ridges. Only their wet clothes and the sword Watson realised he was still gripping informed them it hadn't been a dream.

Holmes turned to Watson, eyes burning.

"Ghosts or time slipping? Oh Watson, if only I had time to ask questions. Did you have to throw your punch - as admirable as it was - so soon?"

Watson stated at his madman incredulously and, well, because Holmes _was_ _his_ madman, kissed the man into silence.

Once satisfied his lover would be silent for a few seconds, Watson withdrew, face flushed to glare sternly at the source of his trouble. Sherlock blinked slowly, still dazed from their kiss, a loving smile curving his lips.

The sight was quite enchanting but Watson remained firm as he proclaimed, "No more ghosts on holiday Sherlock - my new rule. Your research may wait until I have had at least one fishing trip. However, in the meantime, you will return that gold doubloon to our customer and stash what other mischief you snatched up for further study later. Right now however.. " 

Watson clumsily tied his sword to his belt with his neckerchief and pulled Holmes to him again.

"Now, let's indulge in some indecent shenanigans. Perhaps our pirates may even approve."

Holmes grinned and allowed Watson to pull him to the ground as a spectacular sunset turned the skies rich golden red - and how was it sunset now when midday had been only minutes ago?

Yet, as Watson made good on his promise he received the briefest flash of an image: like the glint of an eyeglass. The image was of a different time and place - or at least a different time - where a fleet sailed over rippling waters, raising tankards as a white moon rose into the dark vaults of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> ♧ This is the result of reminiscing over Assassin's Creed Black Flag, even though I sided with the pirate hunters!
> 
> ♧ My apologies for any inaccuracies in both sailing ships and pirates in general. I did my best and claim artistic license for the rest, (though any suggestions for accurate sources is welcomed, be they book or internet based)!
> 
> For my fic I gleaned info from:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nassau,_Bahamas  
> https://www.pirateshipvallarta.com/blog/pirate-ship/varieties-of-pirate-ships 
> 
> ♧ [My 100fandoms Fic Masterlist On Dreamwidth](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/145463.html) | [My Collection on A03](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Luthy_100Fandoms_Challenge_Fills)


End file.
